Take for a Spin
by cheetana
Summary: G1: Carly has a run-in with one of the most insane and hyperactively sadistic of the Decepticons on a cold Winter's day...


**Take Me For A Spin**

'_No directions to get me home  
In a crowd I walk alone  
Nothing can hold me down  
Walking on solid ground  
Held up against the wall  
Hoping I'd lose for sure  
Jump off and spin the wheel  
At least I can say I feel' - _Alexz Johnson - Spin

Prompt: Wildrider / Carly / roundabout

Stomping resolutely through the snow, the wet cold seeping through her shoes and making her socks cling to her ankles, Carly grumbled in irritation. She shivered, cursing the Autobots, cursing Spike, cursing the weather and cursing the fact that she had association with the former and no control over the latter.

Winter was a bitch in the city.

Icy sidewalks, the snow, turned dirty slush by too many boots, hiding dangerously slippery ice. Hurrying thick-coated figures bashing into each other without so much as the barest hint of an apology. And the freezing cold was burning the inside of her nose.

It was not as if she hated snow, to be sure. Or even the Autobots at this point. After all, it had been Spike to drag her out here, insisting she come to see the something or other that the Autobots had installed within their inner-city base (disguised inside Sparkplug's car workshop). She was curious about what they had come up with but, since her and Spike's recent break-up, things had been strained between them, even though they had tried to remain good friends.

It just wasn't the same anymore, they talked and joked and laughed as they always had, but now there was this guarded tension between them. A deep resentment that lay beneath the surface of tight smiles and hard lips. It was much easier talking with Bumblebee; little had changed in his eyes as far as she was concerned. She had been worried, at first that the Autobots would not still desire her friendship, but in actuality, it had all gone quite well and she was still close to all her robotic friends.

When she thought about it, really thought about it, the Autobots had been the real reason why she had tagged along with the gang in the first place. Her fascination with science, of any kind, shape or form, had drawn her to these alien creatures. And whilst Wheeljack and Perceptor had introduced her to so many different theories and such, that it was sometimes hard to keep up, she wouldn't give the experience up.

It almost felt insulting and was often frustrating that they usually favoured taking Spike on missions over Chip Chase and herself. And for what? Spike was rash and immature and had a limited knowledge of anything beyond what his dad had taught him. It might sound egotistical, but surely she and Chip had just as much if not MORE to offer, Chip was a genius and she was brave and knowledgeable....

She was startled out of her inner musings when a car swerved in the ice, mounting the pavement and just brushing her, knocking her back against the building. Carly barely managed to grab a hold of one of the window frames to stop herself sliding on the ice.

"Jerk! Learn how hold a swerve!" Shock and terror fuelled the yell, her voice holding much more solidity than her shaking body. She failed to notice when the car shuddered to a stop only a few away, busy trying to right herself from where she was half-falling, her feet sliding on ice.

She'd have had to be both blind and deaf as to not notice when the car suddenly lurched and skidded back until it was level with her once more, trapping her against the wall. And to her absolute horror it started _giggling_, a purple Decepticon emblem now apparent on its bonnet.

The teen backed up as much as she was able, hands still clinging helplessly to the window. She stared, terrified, as the Decepticon transformed, into a grinning Wildrider now standing 40-something feet above her, staring down. Laughing hysterically.

The Autobots hadn't been kidding when they'd said this particular Decepticon was insane…

Carly shouted in distress as a hand suddenly reached down and grabbed her, none to gently, and hoisted her up into the air. She struggled with a yelp as the fingers tightened, pressing her painfully into the robot's palm. Her hood fell back, exposing her mussed, blonde hair and wide blue eyes.

Wildrider held the teen up at face height. "Hey! You're one of those little fleshbags that runs around with the Autobutts! -They around here someplace?!" He twitched suddenly, head glancing from side-to-side, the grey mech jerked round trying to spot any Autobots that might be lurking somewhere in the street.

Carly gave a shriek as she was tossed about by his jerking movements. Her eyelids clenched tightly shut whilst her stomach pushed bile into her throat. "NO-O-O! Stop!"

Satisfied that they were, in fact alone, Wildrider stared at the human once more, seemingly mulling over what to do with her. Carly flinched as she realised how easy it would be for him to just kill her now, she could barely move, let alone defend herself. And without access to the small com-link in her bag, now many feet below her on the ground, she had no way to contact the Autobots for help.

The Decepticon grinned, optics flashing brightly. "Hey insect, wanna go for a ride?!" And with that he chucked her up in the air, transforming simultaneously with a shriek of laughter. She screamed as she fell, arms pin wheeling as she plummeted towards the icy white road. This was it, she was dead…

She felt suddenly something snag her ankle and jerk her out of the air, wrenching her roughly into the interior of a car…. When her head stopped reeling and she was clinging to the seats feeling like she was going to vomit she noticed that the car she was in was resting, Spiderman-like, halfway up a building wall. She also noticed, with a sudden horrible jolt that she had her feet pressed against the side window and was looking down at the street below her, side pressed to the seats with the gear-stick wedged into her chest.

Carly whimpered, grabbing a hold of the wheel, trying to stop her head feeling woozy and ill, moving her feet off the glass and onto the car's frame. She noticed that the thing wrapped around her ankle was in fact a seatbelt. Wildrider had seatbelts?!

"Enjoying the view, fleshy? Hahaha! Bet you've never seen the world from this point of view!" The Decepticon's engines whirred. "Better strap in pest, I'm gunna go for a drive!"

Carly gave a yelp before struggling into some kind of sitting position; her arm around the edge the seat with her feet braced on the dashboard, her free arm managing to wind the seatbelt around herself and lock it into the holder.

And then he moved, zooming down the building wall and onto the road, the bumps making Carly shriek and latch onto anything she could hold onto in the interior. "I betcha never go fast in those Autolosers, betcha don' know what it's like! I'm gunna take ya for a ride, Stunticon style! Hahahahaha!!"

Carly screamed.

--

A/N Perhaps more chapters, if anyone is interested?


End file.
